


A Plan Well Done

by jessiecarter96



Series: College AU (Needs a Better Name TBH) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Bottom Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Malik Al-Sayf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecarter96/pseuds/jessiecarter96
Summary: Altaïr and Malik are complicated. They always have been. They're best friends, but they hate each other. They're also fucking. Altaïr wants more though, so of course his friends come up with a plan to get Malik. What could go wrong?





	A Plan Well Done

Friendship was something that Altaïr and Malik were never good at, even if they had known each other their entire lives. So, it had been a surprise to them when they had found themselves entangled together in bed the morning after college frat party. Their relationship didn’t get better after that; Malik was still snarky and unimpressed, while Altaïr was still stubborn and egotistical. No one had been surprised when Malik stumbled downstairs in a panic afterwards running out of the house as fast as possible, followed by Altaïr almost stabbing a freshman who mentioned it. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other.

It didn’t make sense, how the two seem to hate each other whilst being best friends. They did everything together. They tormented freshmen together, shared looks when people said something they disagreed with; sure, they argued all the time, there had even been a few physical fights over the years, but never at college. Altaïr would always go to Malik when he needed to talk to someone, Malik would do the same. Desmond couldn’t count the number of times he walked into Altaïr’s room only to have something thrown at him for interrupting his ‘special time’ with Malik. 

Even, after that rough and tumble in the sheets, they spent even more time with each other. Admittedly, they were arguing far more and half the time they spent with each other was in angry silence. The other half of their time when they weren’t arguing was spent fucking. It was rough and loud. So, fucking loud. It drove everyone crazy. Ezio and Jacob had a competition who could make the louder sex noises whenever the pair walked into the house. Altaïr chased them around the house every time threatening murder, Ezio and Jacob didn’t care they thought it was worth it. 

It was after about four months when Altaïr’s constant bad mood got worse. Alexios had been elected by everyone in the house to talk to him about it. Alexios, was probably the nicest and most cautious out of the five of them, it made sense that he was the one to confront Altaïr, only it ended up being more comforting than confronting. The second Alexios mentioned Malik, Altaïr went off. He started complaining, which was expected, what threw Alexios completely was when Altaïr started talking about how much he liked Malik. Alexios comforted him, gave Altaïr a shoulder to cry on and told him that they’d think of a plan to deal with the situation.

The thing is when you live in a house with your four best friends, everyone will always find out your business. It took maybe four hours tops before the five of them were having a house meeting over how to get Malik and Altaïr together. There were death threats and arguments for hours over the best way to deal with it. Altaïr was very unimpressed and furious for most of it. Alexios kept apologizing to no avail. Much to Alexios and Altaïr’s disbelief the consensus on how to get Altaïr and Malik together was to make Malik jealous. 

It was a terrible idea, Altaïr knew this because no one should ever listen to any of Jacob’s ideas that are fully supported by Ezio. Desmond had agreed too. Which made it even worse. Alexios tried his best to discourage the idea, but Altaïr was so wound up he was starting to agree. Nothing good was going to come from this plan at all. 

It was Friday night and the whole house knew the plan. Everything had been planned down to a tee, everyone knew what they were doing. Altaïr was still nervous, even though he agreed with the plan he still knew it could back fire completely and it was already backfiring. People has started to turn up and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. He had the most important role, he was supposed to work Malik up into a frenzy. Malik was also meant to be there already, but he wasn’t either. Altaïr was freaking out and if it wasn’t for Desmond handing him alcohol he’d probably be hiding in his room. Desmond was in the middle of pouring Altaïr another drink when Alexios came rushing over, pushing several people out of the way.

“Malik is here with someone.” Alexios panted out, Desmond choked on his drink twisting his head to look at Altaïr. Altaïr was trying his hardest not to look like it was bothering him. Afterall he was going to make Malik jealous, he was allowed to make Altaïr jealous. 

Desmond gained his composure after choking on his drink, quickly looking around the corner of the kitchen to find Malik. When he turned back around to face Alexios and Altaïr he looked at Altaïr sheepishly, “He’s with Maria.” 

Altaïr felt like he was going to be sick. Of course, Malik decided to bring fucking Maria. Maria who was Altaïr’s ex and someone Malik had hooked up with on more than one occasion. The only reason he stopped was because of Altaïr. Altaïr was going to die. He downed the rest of his drink, before grabbing Alexios’ and downing his drink as well. Desmond was patting Altaïr’s back reassuringly. Everything had gone to shit, and it was thirty minutes in. 

Ezio came skidding around the corner, bumping into Alexios’ back, “Malik’s here with Maria.” 

Desmond rolled his eyes, “Wow, that is brand new information.”

“I fucking hate you Desmond.” Ezio pouted, throwing his arm around Altaïr, “Come on let’s go make out.”

Desmond rolled his eyes again, “You can’t Jacob is MIA.”

Ezio sighed, throwing his head back, “He’s with his sugar daddy, again isn’t he? Fucking whore, if only the rest of you were as good at dirty talk as Jacob is.” 

“This is a nightmare, why did I let you guys talk me into this.” Altaïr whined, he was half a second away from fleeing to his room and never coming out again. 

Altaïr jumped out of his skin, when another arm wrapped around him. He turned slightly to see that it was Jacob. Like Desmond thought, Jacob had definitely been with Maxwell again. His hair was all over the place, more so than usual. His collar was pulled down enough to see he was covered in hickeys, Altaïr screwed his face up in disgust. Jacob was as disgusting as Ezio was, only he screwed around with much older guys and the mysterious Maxwell who Jacob was enamoured with liked to mark-up Jacob up. 

“What’s everyone standing around for?” Jacob asked, obviously standing there chewing gum without a care in the world. 

Alexios shoved Jacob’s shoulder, unhappy that he had turned up so late. Ezio only smirked at Jacob, “Why you chewing gum, huh? You swallow something nasty.” 

Jacob flipped him off. The five of them burst out laughing. They all knew he had. Their laughing was stopped short, when Malik and Maria walked into the kitchen. Altaïr wanted to disappear, into a hole, that was at least ten foot deep. Malik smiled at Altaïr, who tried to smile back but he knew it probably looked more like a grimace. Ezio sensing the tension between the two, dropped his hand into Altaïr sending a wink to a very confused looking Malik as he pulled Altaïr back into the living room. Altaïr took one last look at Malik, who was staring after him. Altaïr couldn’t help but smile, Malik was curious about what was going and that was all Altaïr could ask for at this point. 

They had a detailed plan, so Altaïr wasn’t that startled when Ezio pulled Altaïr close to him, grinding his hips into Altaïr’s. Ezio’s hand that wasn’t holding a drink, fell down to Altaïr’s lower back, using it to push Altaïr closer when he started to drift apart. Altaïr wasn’t the best dancer, he was usually was stiff and uncomfortable, but he was trying his hardest to at least appear to be enjoying being this close to Ezio. He needed it to believable. He needed Malik to believe it. 

Altaïr suspected that Malik must have walked back into the room because Ezio moved them around slightly, dropping his hand down to Altaïr’s ass, grabbing a handful of it as he grinded his hips into Altaïr’s. Altaïr twisted his hand into Ezio’s hair, nervousness taking over completely, his other hand still gripping tight onto his shoulder. Altaïr tries not to jerk away in disgust as Ezio lowers his head down to his neck, pressing kisses and sucking slightly. Altaïr knows why Ezio is doing it, but he still can’t help the wave of regret that washes over him. He doesn’t want Ezio doing this to him, he wants Malik to do it to him. He was seriously contemplating pushing Ezio away, he felt like he was cheating on Malik. Altaïr was just about to do that, when Ezio gripped onto his ass tighter and pressed his mouth to Altaïr’s ear.

“Whatever Jacob’s saying to him, it’s working. He looks ready to rip my head off.” Ezio mumbled, pressing another kiss just below Altaïr’s ear. 

Altaïr couldn’t help but smile at that, feeling smug, he was going to have to thank the boys after this. Altaïr pulled Ezio’s hair and pushed himself further into Ezio, “He’s with Maria though.”

Ezio laughed softly, dropping the drink in his hand to the floor, before now placing his free hand on Altaïr’s ass too. Altaïr couldn’t help the chuckle he let out, when Ezio licked a stripe up his neck, “If he wanted to fuck Maria, he wouldn’t be staring at you.” Ezio paused, sucked a little more on Altaïr’s neck, then carried on, “I winked at him and I think I just signed my death warrant. I think now is the perfect time to put stage two into motion.” 

Altaïr agreed. Ezio pressed a wet kiss to Altaïr’s cheek, giving him a hard smack on the ass as Altaïr walked away, slowing down when he walked past Malik towards the stairs. He didn’t even look at Malik when he turned back to smile at Ezio who was watching him walk away up the stairs before going over to pat Jacob on the back and let him know what was about to ‘happen’. Even though, all the three of them knew Malik would be chasing Altaïr up the stairs, the second Jacob and Ezio evacuated to the kitchen. Altaïr was halfway up the stairs when he heard Jacob’s loud laugh echo through the house, signalling they were going to the kitchen. 

Altaïr barely had a foot at the top of the stairs when he was being pushed forwards and dragged down the corridor to his room. He stumbled a bit, but he was grinning the entire way down the corridor. Malik was holding onto his hand, pulling him into a room where there was a bed that he was hopefully going to get fucked in and maybe a boyfriend out of it. Altaïr would take just the fucking if he had to. He just really wanted more. Malik had turned him into a little bitch, and he hated it.

Malik pushed him into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Malik was furious and Altaïr was loving every second of it. Altaïr stared at Malik waiting for him to make a move or say anything at this point. Malik took a step forward so he standing in front of Altaïr, he was glaring down at Altaïr. Then in one quick move, Malik’s hand is wrapped around Altaïr’s neck pulling him into a searing kiss. It’s brutal, Malik isn’t there to play nice. He’s owing Altaïr, like he always had. His tongue pushed its way into Altaïr’s mouth, licking around. His hand stayed wrapped around Altaïr’s neck, the other wrapping it’s way around Altaïr’s waist pulling him close, so he was pressed up against Altaïr. Altaïr’s arms winding them around Malik’s neck, kissing him back as much feeling as he could. He wanted, no needed, Malik to understand how much he wanted this. How much he wanted Malik. 

Malik pulled away, still not moving his hand from Altaïr’s neck, “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He squeezed Altaïr’s neck a little tighter, still not tight enough to hurt, “I didn’t think you were a cheap whore. I guess I was wrong.” Altaïr went to open his mouth to defend himself, but Malik stopped him, “Do you think Ezio is wondering where you are? He told Jacob he was going to fuck you, but here you are. With me.” 

Altaïr felt his knees go weak. Malik had never acted like his before with Altaïr. It was always quick, loud, hard and fast. This time was going to be different. Altaïr could feel it. He couldn’t wait for Malik to dominate him. Altaïr pressed his lips up against Malik’s, he couldn’t help himself, he needed to do it. He wanted to feel Malik against him. Malik kissed him back to Altaïr’s relief. They stood their kissing, tangled up with each other, like it was meant to be. 

Malik, again, was the first one to pull away. He stared down into Altaïr’s eyes. He was looking at Altaïr so softly, surprising him completely. He dropped his hand from Altaïr’s neck. He dropped his other hand from Altaïr’s waist as well much to Altaïr’s dismay. Malik took a step back from Altaïr. 

“You should go find Ezio.” Malik mumbled, turning away from Altaïr, shuffling towards the door. 

Altaïr couldn’t believe what was happening. This was not part of the plan. Malik was supposed to be hate fucking Altaïr into the mattress, owning him and confessing his feelings for Malik. Altaïr couldn’t stop himself from confessing everything even if he wanted to. Malik was walking away. He got it all wrong. 

“Fuck Ezio! It was a plan!” Altaïr yelled, stopping Malik in his tracks, “I fucking fell in love with you, didn’t I? The boys came up with a plan to make you jealous.” Malik spun around to face Altaïr, “I couldn’t give a shit about Ezio, not when all I want is you!” 

Altaïr stood there in the middle of his bedroom, confessing his feelings for Malik. Malik hadn’t said anything or moved since he turned around. Malik cursed under his breath before marching across the room, grabbing Altaïr by the face and kissing him. Altaïr moaned into Malik’s mouth in shock and pleasure. He scrambled to grip onto Malik’s arms. Needing Malik to ground him, before he fell to the floor in shock. 

“I fucking hate you.” Malik muttered into Altaïr’s mouth, as he started to move them towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Altaïr started pulling off his clothes too, as he dropped to the bed panting in anticipation, “I know.”

Malik is standing naked in seconds, looking down at Altaïr was pulling his pants off. He looks up at Malik, his eyes filled with desired. Malik leans down to press a soft kiss to Altaïr’s mouth, then pushing him down to lie flat on the bed. Altaïr let out a soft whimper when Malik spread his legs, crawling in between them. Altaïr had to throw his head backwards when Malik dipped down in between his legs. He sucked kisses into Altaïr’s legs, throwing his left leg over his shoulder. 

Altaïr not wanting to wait leaned over to his bedside table, grabbing the lube and tossing it towards Malik. Malik smiled down at Altaïr, sending his head spinning. Malik got the message, opening it and coating his fingers, then Altaïr’s hole. He slowly pushed in a finger, watching Altaïr squirm at the intrusion. Altaïr let out soft moans, as Malik picked up the pace, hitting his prostate square on every time, curling his finger then pushing it back. Altaïr gripped onto Malik’s arm, letting him know that he wanted more. Malik turned his head to bite down on Altaïr’s ankle, before sliding another finger into Altaïr’s hole. Malik thrusted is fingers in and out of Altaïr teasingly. Not quite giving Altaïr what he wanted and Altaïr was dying. It was just enough, but not enough. 

Malik leaned down sliding his tongue into Altaïr’s mouth. Altaïr whined, clinging onto Malik, begging him for more. Malik, like the stubborn ass he was, was not giving into Altaïr. Then like flicking a switch, Malik changed. He was no longer teasing Malik, he the jealous, possessive Malik that had entered the room with Altaïr. He yanked his fingers out of Altaïr. Altaïr cried out, once again begging Malik to do something more. Malik laughed at him as he coated his cock with lube. 

“You want my cock, Altaïr?” Malik asked smirking down at Altaïr. Altaïr nodded frantically running his hands down Malik’s stomach, brushing against his cock, “I’m not sure you do. If you did, you wouldn’t have let Ezio put his nasty hands all over what’s mine.”

Altaïr moaned when Malik said that, “I’m yours Malik, you know that. Always yours.” 

Malik shrugged, pushing Altaïr’s wandering hands away from his body, “That’s not what I want to here. I know that.” He pushed his cock into Altaïr, sliding in slowly, laying his body over Altaïr’s, who wrapped his arms around Malik’s neck, holding him close, spreading his legs to allow Malik to go deeper. Malik slid into him so slowly, it just wasn’t fair, “I know you’re mine. You’re always on my cock. Doing whatever I want. You’re supposed to hate me, but here we are, you telling me you love me. Now tell me what I want to hear.” 

“I love you.” Panted Altaïr, as Malik bottomed out. Malik grinned at Altaïr, pulling him in for another kiss, thrusting shallow, still not giving Altaïr what he wanted. 

Malik pulled out of Altaïr, before thrusting back in hard, punching a moan out of Altaïr, “I love you, Altaïr.”

Altaïr whined against Malik’s lips, as Malik thrusted hard and fast into Altaïr. Malik was like an animal possessed. He was nailing Altaïr’s prostate every time, his hands gripping onto Altaïr’s hips so hard, that they were definitely going to leave bruises. Altaïr couldn’t wait to trace them, shivering in pleasure just thinking about it. Malik dropped his head into the crook of Altaïr’s neck, sucking hickeys there, wanting everyone to know that Altaïr belonged to him and only him. Only he got to see Altaïr like this, only he could have Altaïr like this. Altaïr loved him and that was more than enough. 

“Altaïr, I love you. I want you to be mine.” Malik grunted into Altaïr’s ear, and just like that Altaïr was coming. 

“Fuck, Malik, yes, fuck. I love you.” Altaïr’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he orgasmed. His fingers twirling into Malik’s hair, holding on as Malik thrusted hard into him chasing after his won orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts and Altaïr clenching down on him, Malik was coming. Both of them laid there panting, coming down from their blissful orgasms. 

Altaïr’s eyes were shut as they laid there, completely blissed out. Malik gave him the best sex of his life, he had never been happier. Malik was his boyfriend, they were in love. He was quickly pulled out of his happy daydream, when a hand wrapped around his neck again. Altaïr opened his eyes to find Malik staring down at him a serious look on his face, “Ezio ever touches you again, I’m going to kill him.” 

Altaïr laughed, pulling Malik in for a lazy kiss, “Just you.”


End file.
